My Guardian Angel
by slytherinangel99
Summary: There's a new teacher at Hogwarts this year. Who is this mystery woman and why does she seem to know Snape so well. And why does she want to torture him so much. Poor Snape can he survive the arrival of an old friend.
1. Prologue

This Is a fanfiction story i wrote many years ago

My Guardian Angel

Disclaimer: All the characters in this story are property of J.K Rowling, except for Angel who is mine.

_Prologue_

Aug 31 A woman slowly walked through the grounds of Hogwarts. The castle in front of her which normally brought an excited exclamation from all who saw it, instead simply looked dark and rather sinister. The stranger entered the castle and headed towards the headmaster's office. The halls were silent; the students would not be arriving until the next day. She was almost at her destination when she heard a familiar voice. "Who's there"? She glanced towards the voice and saw the light from a wand tip coming towards her. Soon the man who had spoken came into view and stared at her in shock for a moment before speaking. "Angel" he said in surprise. "Hello Severus" She answered and a smile lit up her face.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter One

'What are you doing here' Severus asked Before Angel could reply, another voice interrupted. 'Ah my dear, glad to see you have arrived at last' Spoke the Headmaster as he came and stood next to Angel. 'Albus, you really freak people out with your constant ability to sneak up on people unannounced' Angel replied in an amused tone. The Headmaster's eyes twinkled brightly. ' Your quarters are of course all prepared, perhaps Severus would like to escort you to them so you can do some catching up' Severus looked at the headmaster in shock for a moment then gave an enquiring look at Angel. 'You are staying for awhile' he asked 'I am the new Muggle Studies teacher' she replied quickly and Severus's shock increased. 'What' was all he finally managed to say? Dumbledore softly chuckled 'I believe you have rendered him speechless, I will leave you two alone to talk' After a few minutes of silence, Angel put her arm through Sevurus's. 'Come on we will talk in my quarter's'

The next day the students arrived and the first years were sorted into their houses. As angel sat and watched the sorting her mind wandered back….

Flashback 27 years ago Angel waited expectantly as the young nervous boy sat on the stool to have the sorting hat placed on his head. Severus glanced nervously and a bit fearfully at his friend as the hat yelled out Slytherin. Angel walked with him over to the Slytherin table all the time wondering if I were sorted, which house would I be in.

End Flashback

Dumbledore now stood up and made his yearly speech. Angel tried to keep her mind from wandering further and awaited what she knew was coming. 'And now I would like to introduce the two new teachers this year. Some of you may remember Professor Lupin who will again be teaching DADA. I am sure you will join me in welcoming him back.' Most of the students clapped loudly and Angel glanced over and saw Remus smile and give a small wave. 'Now I would like to introduce you to our new Muggle studies teacher Angel' The students clapped as they stared up at the new teacher, many had been watching her with curious looks since they arrived. She was rather young and looked to be in her 30's or maybe even younger. She had ebony hair wore in a stylish braid, she was very beautiful and was wearing a purple colored robe. However, the most amazing feature of all was her eyes and it was that which held all of their attentions and brought many speculations as to whether they were real or magically created. This was because of their color, which could not possibly be real. She glanced around at the students and gave them all a warm smile and for a moment many swore her eyes sparkled like the gem of the same color Amethyst.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Angel noticed the students glancing curiously all throughout dinner and it worried her. They might have a hard time trusting her and who could blame them after so many teachers over the past few years had turned out bad. Thank goodness, she had helped Albus in getting Remus to come back as DADA teacher this year. It was Harry Potter's final year at school and she knew having Remus around would certainly be good for him. She glanced over at the 17 year old, he was laughing and smiling with his friends. However, she saw the sadness that lingered in his eyes. He had been through so much in his young life. Nevertheless, this year things would finally get better for him. 'Would you like to have a cup of tea with me Severus' she enquired as dinner ended finally. ' I have lessons to prepare' he replied and got up and left the great hall. Angel sighed 'Don't mind Severus' a soft-spoken voice said next to her. 'He acts that way with everyone' Remus stated 'Not usually with me' Angel said sadly Remus gave her a puzzled look. 'We are old friends, I've known Severus since he was 10 years old' she supplied. Remus looked at Angel in shock for a moment then offered her a hand in greeting. 'My name is Remus' 'Pleasure to meet you finally Remus, I've heard a lot about you' 'Not all bad I hope' he said hopefully. 'Certainly not' Angel replied ' I think we will be great friends' she said and smiled warmly at Remus. 'Well in that case perhaps I could offer you a cup of tea in my quarters' Angel slipped she arm through Remus's ' I'd be delighted, lead the way kind sir' Remus beamed and led Angel down the corridors to his rooms. It was a fun evening Remus was everything she had ever imagined him to be and she loved spending time with him. He was so easy going and sweet. They had talked and laughed for hours and she knew she would love being his friend. Wait until he learns about Sirius she thought with a smile. Angel could not wait to see how everybody would react to seeing him return especially Remus and Harry. Only Albus knew about Sirius's return but only Angel knew the exact day it would be and she was not telling even him, much to his chagrin. Soon it would be time for her to bring Sirius home, he had waited so long, and soon it would finally be safe for him. This was going to be a very good year she reflected as she lay in bed. She thought about all the things that would be happening. Sirus would come home. One of Remus's greatest wishes would be fulfilled. Severus would finally have his life back. Moreover, Voldemort would be gone Yes this was going to be a very interesting year indeed she smiled and closed her eyes letting sleep take her.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**The first week went by quickly, between teaching classes and grading papers Angel kept busy. At meal times, she chatted happily with Remus, but every time she tried to engage Severus in conversation, he mostly ignored her. Angel attempted to spend time with him but Severus always made excuses. It was beginning to really upset Angel because Severus had always wanted to spend time with her in the past and had been disappointed when she had to leave. Severus had created a mask many years ago, a mask that hid this true self. This cold, I am an evil greasy git and don't you forget it attitude that he protruded to everyone else had never applied to her before. Whenever they were together, alone he had always been able to be himself but even on the first night when Angel had first arrived at Hogwarts Severus had never stopped his acting. Was it even an act anymore she wondered or was something seriously wrong? ** **This was the first time in the 28 years that she had known him that he had ever failed to drop everything and be himself. The real Severus was so different then this fake persona. He was quiet and shy, and a bit unsure of himself, he had a wicked sense of humour and loved to laugh. Something was defiantly wrong she needed to help snap him out of it. It was a distinct possibility he was losing his true self in the role he played and just when he was going to finally be able to stop pretending. What if I am too late she thought sadly. I should have been around more no matter how busy I was. Poor Severus this is all my fault. All night long Angel thought about how she could help Severus. Finally, she realized she would have to get Severus's attention and get him to actually talk to her before anything could be done. ** **Angel smiled as an idea formed in her mind. It was crazy but it just might work.** **Severus would hardly be able to ignore her if she followed through. The idea came from a list Angel had read on the Internet once. A muggle named Amanda had written it and it was called 404 ways to annoy Snape. Angel decided some of the things on that list would be worth a try. Severus needs to lighten up and if he does then I will gladly stop. Nothing so far had worked to get his attention but Angel doubted that he would be able to ignore her soon. I will start tomorrow, with this thought Angel was finally able to get some sleep.** _Disclaimer: Only Angel and Nicholas (who you will meet later) belong to me the ideas of 404 ways to annoy Snape belong to Amanda and all things Harry Potter belong to J.K Rowling. List can be found at just take out the two dot in the address and put an actual ._


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

As Angel headed to her seat at the head table for lunch the next day she noted that Remus was going to be a few minutes behind her in arriving. Therefore, when she sat down next to Severus she plastered a fake anxious look on her face and started moving her head around and fidgeting in her seat until Severus finally said '**What are you doing'?** **Angel looked at Severus as if she had just noticed him for the first time and said solemnly but quietly so only he could hear** '**I seem to have lost my pet werewolf, have you seen him' she asked expectantly** **Severus gave her a surprised look** **Just then, Remus walked in, sat down on Angel's other side, and said hello to her.** **She turned back to Severus with a big smile and said** '**Never mind, I found him'** **Severus looked at Remus and scrowled.** **She then turned to Remus and engaged him in conversation. She did not notice the jealous look Severus aimed at Remus before returning to his lunch.** **While Angel was eating, some of the vegetables on her spoon accidentally on purpose were flicked in Severus's direction.** '**Oops how very clumsy of me' Angel said and tried to look innocent** **Severus glared so Angel but on her best glare and looked right back at him.** **After awhile Severus gave up and looked away** '**Ha I won' Angel stated proudly** '**What did you win' Remus asked puzzled** '**I'm better at glaring then Sevie' she exclaimed** '**Sevvie' said Remus giggling** **Severus glared at him then addressed Angel** '**Do not call me that' he said angrily** '**Ah is my sevvie-kins still mad because he lost' she said sweetly ** **Remus chocked on his drink so she reached over and patted him on the back firmly.** **She looked over at Severus and winked at him.** **Severus stood up and left ** '**I can't believe you did that' Remus said staring at Angel with awe when he recovered.** '**I have no idea what you're talking about' Angel stated ** **Remus snorted** **Over the next week, Angel played numerous tricks on Severus including changing his hair to ringlets, dreadlocks, and even an afro. She also made him look like an albino complete with pink eyes and all. She had also changed all the clothes in his quarters to pin striped suits and at different points placed several hats including a beanie on his head.** **Oh and there was also that little incident in the hallway when she turned his clothes into a superman costume and when he complained loudly switched them to a batman costume saying with great enthusiasm that batman really suited him.** **For some reason he was trying his hardest to avoid Angel**


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

It was Saturday so I was relaxing in the staffroom drinking tea and chatting with Remus when Severus came storming in. His eyes scanned the room and as soon as he spotted me, he came straight over and stood in front of the chair I was lounging in. ' I want to talk to you, now.' He said in an annoyed tone. I continued my conversation with Remus as if I hadn't heard him. 'Angel' he said in a frustrated tone. 'Remus have you seen Severus anywhere today' I asked 'Angel he's right in front of you' he said and gave me a funny look. 'Really where' I said and pretended to search the room. 'I don't see him Remus, are you sure he was here' Severus grabbed me by the arm and yanked me up to face him. 'I have no time for your silly games, my office now' he said I smiled at him sweetly and said 'I will not be swayed by your sweet words of temptation.' I paused a moment then added. ' Oh Sev Darling just how private is your private office anyway' Sev looked at me puzzled for a moment then began pulling me towards the door. As we left I turned my head back towards Remus 'Isn't he just the cutest thing you every did see' Remus spilt some of his tea on his lap and looked at me in shock. Sev pulled me into the hallway and marched me straight to his office door. 'I cannot get into my office and I know you have something to do with it' he said accusingly. I looked up at him. "You look tense Sevvie would you like a message' I answered 'No' he said abruptly 'Now Fix this' 'There's nothing to fix, you just need to say the password' I stated Severus sighed 'Well tell me the password then' he said warily 'Fluffy white kittens' I said with a straight face. 'What you must be joking' 'Nope if you want to get in you'll have to say it.' I said smiling innocently 'Fine' he said and sneered as he repeated the password and opened his door. Well he was busy I quickly took off he yelled after me but didn't follow. I knew I would see him soon enough after all he would want to get into his quarters at some point later. I had changed his password there to "Flowers and lollipops" The next night at dinner, everyone noticed that they had a piece of parchment next to their plate I watched as everyone opened them one by one. There was a lot of laughing and pointed looks at the head table. When Severus opened his, he was furious, his face started to turn red. 'Don't you like it I asked as I glanced over at it clutched in his hand. I had created a newspaper titled "The Daily Snape" 'I thought you would like it everyone else seems to enjoy it' I said pointing around the great hall. Severus got up and left. The next day on the way to lunch, I saw Severus heading towards the great hall. I ran up and gave him a big hug. 'Dumbledore told me to give you're a hug, cause you really need it' I said seriously I left him looking puzzled Later on that day I noticed Severus reprimanding some students in the hallway. I went over and stood behind him. Suddenly I leaned over his left shoulder and said in a fake evil voice. ' They deserve whatever you give them, rotten children always getting into trouble.' Severus turned to say something to me but paused and looked shocked at my head. On it sat two bright red devil horns. Before he could react, I switched to his right shoulder and a halo appeared over my head replacing the horns. 'They are just children, they have learned there lesson no need to punish them.' I said in a soft, sweet voice. I switched back to his left shoulder and the horns reappeared. 'Hah they are brats they must pay' the evil voice said Severus grabbed me and shook me roughly 'Enough' He said angrily. I smiled up at him sweetly ' Just trying to help' I said He let me go quickly and I waved and ran off. Later that night I left a Jack-in-the-box with a head that looked remarkablely like him in front of his quarters. I knocked on his door, winded up the toy and placed it on the floor, then ran like hell.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Thanks to those who have reviewed so far, _ _Love ya Hugz_ _Yes poor Sevvie I will lighten up on him, but not for a while yet lol._

It was October now and so everyone bundled up warmly to watch the quidditch match. I sat down next to Severus to watch the game and quickly slipped my arm through his. I leaned over and whispered in his ear. '**Don't worry Sev darling, I will protect you from all those nasty Gryffindor girls'** **I pretended to glare at the Gryffindor students.** **Severus Snorted. However, as I looked over at him he quickly scowled to cover it. ** **Hah I though that got a response I cheered inwardly at that thought.** **On the way to dinner the next day, I spotted Severus so I followed him through the halls. I did my best to act and walk exactly like he did. He didn't seem to notice until a few students gave me away by giggling and pointing. Severus turned around so I smiled innocently at him and gave a little wave. He turned around and continued walking stopping every once and awhile to look back at me. Each time I just smiled and waved. We both sat down at the head table at nearly the same time.** **After dinner, I turned to Severus and said mischievously.** '**Mmmm that meal was Snape-tastic'** **Then I blew him a kiss and got up to leave however I waited right outside the door to the Great hall. When Severus emerged, he saw me and glared.** '**Ahh Severus I forgot to give you this I said as I handed him a bottle of shampoo.** **He looked at the bottle but made no effort to take it.** '**I have overheard some students referring to you as a "greasy git" so I figured you may need some' I said innocently.** **I shoved the bottle into his hands and quickly took off.** **The next day I stood outside of the potions classroom as the students arrived for the first potions class of the day. Several Students were amazed and puzzled to find me standing there blocking entry to the room. ** '**One galleon to enter' I said and put out my hand ** **The reactions varied some giggled while others just stared at me like I was mental.** **Suddenly Severus arrived, saw me, and started yelling at the students to get into class, he then spotted me blocking the entrance.** '**What is the meaning of this' he said angrily** '**I was trying to get the students more interested in potions, I figured if they had to pay for the lesson they would be more attentive' I said sweetly** '**Perhaps a Galleon was too much to ask for though, what do you think Sev'** **Severus just stared at me for quite sometime angrily. Then finally he looked as if he was going to say something so I quickly said.** '**Oh I must be off I have papers to grade'** **As I passed him, I leaned up and gave Severus a quick kiss on the cheek.** '**See you later Sev' ** **Some of the students gasped but Severus quickly recovered and made them all go inside.** **The rest of October was quiet but I didn't give up on my plans I certainly had fun with Severus a lot that month. Including the time I dressed like him and called myself "Mini Snape" I chuckled at the memory of the look on Sev's face when he saw me.** **Tomorrow was Halloween and I was relaxing in the staff room looking forward to tomorrow's feast Severus spotted me in and came over to were I sat.** **He stood in front of me, crossed his arms, and glared.** '**Hello Severus is there something I can do for you' I asked nicely** '**As a matter of fact, there is' He said sneering** '**Oh do stop looking at me like that Sev, you know very well it doesn't work with me'** '**Now what is it a can do for you' I inquired** '**You can stop all these foolish pranks of yours' Severus declared** '**Oh sorry Severus can't help you there, I'm afraid there's only one way you can stop me'** '**And what is that' He asked** **I stood up and looked Severus right in the eye.** '**I will stop bothering you only when you ask me too' I stated seriously** '**I am asking you' He said and scowled ** ' **I meant the REAL you' I stated firmly** ' **When you decide to drop the greasy git attitude and ask me properly then you know where to find me'** **Moreover, with that I left him to ponder over what I said. I hope that soon he will come to his senses.**


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**Angel watched Severus throughout the whole Halloween Feast. She wished he would relax and have a good time instead of sitting at the high table with a frown on his face. If only she could just tell him everything that was going to happen in the next few months, but however much she wanted being able to see into the future was a gift, but one she could never share. The only person who understood fully was Nicholas and she missed him. She smiled thinking ahead to Christmas when she knew he would be coming to visit. Nicholas and Angel were very close as it normally is with most twins and she did not like it when they were apart to long. As the feast ended Angel decided to contact her brother before going to bed, she slept much better after that.** **A few days later Angel spotted Severus in the hall after classes and ran after him.** '**Severus' she shouted loudly** '**Your robes are on fire'** **Severus stopped abruptly and she saw him checking his robes. While he was distracted, Angel quickly ran up and slipped a blindfold on him, she spun him around a few times and took off. She headed to the great hall needing to get there before everyone else. She was sitting in her seat smiling when the first teachers and students arrived for dinner. When Severus finally arrived silence filled the room they all waited to see his reaction. Between the Students tables and the staff table here sat a giant table. A giant banner hung above it with the words "Sevvie's the best" printed in big letters. There was a giant poster size picture of Severus frowning in the middle of the table with all sorts of small pictures surrounding it. There were little carvings of Severus in different poses including some of him with his robes billowing behind. Severus stormed over to the Shrine and with a few angry waves of his wand it disappeared in a puff of smoke. Then he sat down at the head table and glared at Angel fiercely while she just looked at him as innocently as possible. Things were quiet until Severus went to pick up his spoon to stir his coffee. Angel looked at Severus and gasped loudly. Severus glanced over to see Angel staring at his spoon in horror he quickly dropped it. Angel relaxed and looked away until she noticed Severus picking up his spoon again and she gave another horrified gasp and got up and ran out of the hall. Remus followed Angel out of the hall and asked her in a concerned voice.** '**Angel is something wrong'** '**No Remus everything's fine.' And smiled mischievously as she pulled him quickly behind a statue and whispered for him to be quiet.** **He saw Severus emerge from the hall and Angel jumped out in front of him and shouted.** "**Boo"** **Severus jumped and looked at her startled.** **Angel grabbed Remus and pulled him down the hall while shaking here head and saying.** '**Got him good'** '**Angel what was wrong with Severus's spoon' Remus asked curiously** '**Nothing at all' Angel replied and her eyes twinkled mischievously.** **Remus chuckled ** '**Hey the hat did say I would have been in Slytherin' Angel stated** '**What' said Remus and stopped walking abruptly. ** '**But you never went to Hogwarts' He said puzzled** '**No but Nicholas and I were visiting Albus once when we were about 14 and we were talking to the hat and we sort of wondered which house we would have been in so Albus placed the hat on both our heads. Nicholas was told he would have been in Gryffindor and the hat told me I was definitely a Slytherin' ** **They continued talking and Angel told him more stories of her past visits to Hogwarts.** **The next day before sitting down at dinner she gave Severus a small punch on the arm and said.** '**Hi Sevster old pal' before taking her seat.** **Severus gave her one of his best glares but Angel just smiled at him.** '**How many times do I have to remind you that look doesn't work on me' she said** **Severus frowned** '**Ah never mind my precious little Sevviekins, I'm sure you scare lots of people'** **Then she grabbed his nose quickly.** '**Got your nose' she said happily** **Later on in the hall she saw him giving a student detention and yelled out** '**Sic em Severus' and clapped loudly** **After the student, left she marched up to Severus.** '**Why don't you pick on someone your own size' she said and stood on her tiptoes and looked him seriously in the eye.** '**How about me' she offered** **She noticed Severus's mouth twitch towards a smile but he quickly caught himself in time and turned and left.** **Angel smiled as she headed off to her Quarters.** **Angel waited until the middle of the night when Severus was deep in sleep and snuck into his rooms. She went over to his bed and quickly shook him awake. When he groggily stared up at her she shinning a torch in his face and said frantically.** '**Pineapple! Have you got any pineapple?'** **Severus stared at her as if she was out of her mind.** **Angel leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and said** '**Never mind' and skipped out of the room.**


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8  
**The next morning I sat down at breakfast, took out my box of cereal, poured a bowl, and added milk. **'**This cereal is yummy' I said to Remus** '**Would you like some'? I handed the box to Remus and he giggled** **It was a white box with a picture of Severus's head and the words " Chocolate Snapie-ooos" printed on it.** **Remus grabbed a bowl and poured himself a bowl. I swear he sighed when he ate the first bite. I smiled sometimes I think Remus likes chocolate a little too much.** **Severus chose to ignore us shame on him. I followed Severus to the potions classroom for his first class. When I entered behind him, he turned and looked at me with a sneer.** '**Why are you in my classroom, I have a class to teach' he said** '**I know I need to observe you class today' I said as I took out a roll of parchment and a quill.** **He looked like he was about to argue with me but the door opened and the students started arriving.** '**I will stand at the back out of the way' I said to Severus and went to stand at the back of the room** **I watched as Severus started the lesson and explained what potion they would be brewing that day. He asked one of the students to read the ingredients needed to make the potion.** **Every time the student read an ingredient I quickly yelled out "Delicious" or Scrumptious" and licked my lips thoughtfully. Most of the students were trying not to laugh in fear of getting points taken off or detention.** '**Severus when are you going to teach these students how to brew glory, you did promise them'** '**Angel' Severus growled** **Angel ignored him and said excitedly.** '**Oh I know you can teach them that how to put a stopper in death trick that sounded cool'** '**You are disturbing my class, OUT' Severus shouted.** '**Anything you say Sevvie dear' Angel said cheerfully and exited the dungeons, blowing Severus a kiss on the way out.** **Later Angel sat down at lunch and Remus snickered as he watched her pull out first a blue can with the words "Snape-getti in big letters across it. Angel then proceeded to pull a can opener out of her robe pocket and open the can. She poured the contents into a bowl and Remus noticed the noodles were in the shapes of different sized potions bottles. He shook is head and turned back to his lunch smiling.** **Severus was stealing glances at the offending bowl of food like he wanted to dump it over Angel's head.** **Before dinner, they had a staff meeting and throughout the meeting, Angel tossed peanuts at Severus and quietly stating "5 points to me" every time she hit him which was frequently. Whenever Severus turned around, she pretended to be innocently paying attention to what Albus was saying.** **During one point she walked over to Severus and said **'**I'm bored let's play musical chairs'** '**No' Severus said in a low cool tone.** '**How About Hokey Pokey' Angel then asked excitedly she had just stuck her foot out and was trying to demonstrate while saying.** '**You put your right foot in' Then Severus went to grab her and she toppled over and landed in Severus's lap.** **Albus stopped speaking abruptly and looked amused.** **Angel blushed and stammered **'**Sorry Sev not usually clumsy' she glanced at him sheepishly. Severus had caught her off guard and she had not really meant to fall on him. Not that it was not pleasant sitting in Severus's lap it actually felt kind of nice. With that thought she blushed even harder and Severus gave her a curious look.** **Angel stammered another apology and got up from Severus's lap.** **Soon the meeting was over and Remus caught Angel before she could leave.** '**Tea' he said quietly** **Angel smiled at him and followed him outside.** **She had an interesting talk with Remus. And walked with him to the great hall for dinner. She had told him a lot and felt like a weight was lifted from her shoulders.** **She ate her dinner quietly Severus glanced over like he was expecting something to happen all through the meal. Angel smiled inwardly knowing he had expected a repeat of the last two meals. Keep them wondering she thought.** **Later she saw Severus coming down the hall and quickly lay down on the floor and closed her eyes. She heard Severus approaching then heard his steps quicken until he kneeled down next to her.** '**Angel' he stated in a concerned tone.** **Angel opened her eyes and looked up.** '**I have fallen and I can't get up' she stated firmly** '**Are you hurt' Severus asked seriously** **Ok now Angel felt bad so she reached out a hand.** '**No just stunned, help me up please'** **Severus quickly pulled her up and she was pressed close to his chest. She looked up into his eyes and saw concern in them. She smiled at him this was the reaction of the real Severus and that made her very happy.** **She reached up and touched his cheek and Severus looked at her startled then Angel gave him a quick light kiss on the mouth and said goodnight. Severus stayed there for quite some time staring down the hall where Angel had gone. Then a small smile graced his face and he turned and walked towards the dungeons with his robes billowing behind.**


	10. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

My how time flies thought Angel as she sat down at the head table for dinner. Angel couldn't believe it had been 3 months since she arrived at Hogwarts. Why it was already December and Christmas was just around the corner. She stared thoughtfully at Severus for several minutes until finally he spoke to her. 'Why are looking at me like that' He asked 'I was just wondering something' Angel replied 'Well' Severus prompted Angel leaned over and quietly whispered to Severus. 'Is everything you wear black'? She inquired. Severus glanced down at his clothes. 'Can't you tell' he answered 'Well I can't very well see EVERYTHING now can I'? 'I mean is your underwear black too'? Severus's narrowed his eyes at Angel 'Hey I was just curious' she stated Angel leaned over again 'You know I can charm the wickedness out of you' she whispered softly in Severus's ear. Severus froze and stared at Angel for a moment in shock. So she continued. 'Perhaps I can bewitch YOUR mind and ensnare YOUR senses' she whispered in a suggestive voice. Severus eyed Angel speculatively for a moment then glared. 'You are cute when you glare' she whispered Severus quickly planted a blank look on his face and Angel chuckled. For the next couple of weeks she continued to make little suggestions to Severus and every once and awhile she would wiggle her eyebrows suggestively, or wink at him. She constantly referred to him by nicknames like "Cuddles" or "Snuggle bunny" Severus was trying hard to make it look like he was ignoring Angel but she had seen Severus smile a few times when he thought she wasn't looking. Angel was heading down the hall towards the staff room for a meeting and spotted Severus heading in the same direction. She ran up quickly and jumped onto his back. Severus tried to push Angel off but she wrapped her arms around his neck. 'Piggy back, Piggy back' She said excitedly Severus was still attempting to dislodge her and when he turned his head and frowned at her Angel stuck out her bottom lip and pouted while giving him a sad puppy dog look. Severus's mouth closed suddenly and he seemed unable to say whatever had been on his mind. 'Please Sevvie' Angel pleaded Severus sighed and actually proceeded to continue down the hall. Angel smiled happily and reflected on the wonder of Severus acting a bit more like his real self. Therefore her mind was occupied and she didn't notice when Severus glanced back at her, nor did she notice the unmistakable desire and longing in his eyes as he looked at Angel. Next thing they had arrived at the staff room and for once Severus wasn't thinking clearly and walked right into the staff room with Angel still clinging onto his back and smiling.

All the rest of the staff was present, all their heads turned in their direction, and they all stared at the pair in shock. Severus then realizing what he had done froze in place. Angel quickly hopped off Severus's back and walked in front of him. Then she slipped her hands around his waist and gave him a brief hug and then leaned up and kissed him on the cheek. 'Thank you so much for the ride Severus' she said warmly Severus snapped out of his shock, looked at Angel, and gave her a small smile. 'Your welcome' He replied Then he quickly glared at everyone else in the room as if daring them to say anything walked over, and took a seat. When the meeting was drawing to a close Angel closed her eyes and pretended she had fallen asleep as the meeting ended Remus glanced over and gently nudged her. 'Wake up Angel' he said with a grin Angel slowly opened her eyes as if she was just waking up from a dream. 'Severus dear, come back to bed' she said in a sleepy voice. Loud enough that everyone present heard. There were shocked gasps throughout the room. Severus looked at Angel quickly and saw the twinkling in her eyes. Slowly the other teachers began to leave. Albus smiled at her as he left and Remus chuckled and waved to her. Finally only Severus and Angel remained. Severus seemed rooted to his chair from some time and Angel watched him speculatively but finally he got up and prepared to leave. Angel quickly rose and began walking with him down the hall. As they walked, Severus glanced down and noticed that rose petals were appearing in front of him as he took each step. Then suddenly Angel grabbed his arm and knelt down in front of him. 'Severus, will you marry me' She inquired and looked up at him smiling. Severus looked at Angel for a moment and then out of the blue he did something totally unsuspecting. He started to laugh, at first he was just softly chuckling but soon he was clutching his sides and had to sit down on the floor where Angel happily joined him. 'That….was….the….craziest….thing…..you've …..ever….done' He managed to say in between laughs. Angel smiled at her best friend. Then she leaned over and knocked a surprised Severus onto his back. She then quickly sat on him, pulled out a camera, and took several pictures of his shocked face. Then she leaned over, placed one hand on ether of Severus's sides, and proceeded to tickle him mercilessly. Severus's shock quickly turned to more laughter and he began begging Angel to stop. She tortured him for several more minutes before finally stopping. Severus's laughter slowly died down and then a wicked smile crossed his face. He rose high enough so that he was back into a sitting position he then grabbed Angel pulling her down so that she was sitting in his lap with her back against his chest. 'My turn' Severus whispered in Angel's ear. Then he quickly began tickling Angel as mercilessly as she had been doing to him just moments before. Angel twisted and wiggled but Severus continued tickling her. Suddenly she wiggled enough so that she half turned around and their faces came within inches of each other. Severus's hands stilled on Angel.

And he stared at her longingly. Severus saw the desire flaring in Angel's eyes and that was enough he pulled her closer their lips met in a fevered kiss. Angel sighed into his mouth and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. In his office, Albus smiled as one of the portraits relayed what was going on in one of the corridors of the school. 'About time' He thought happily and his eyes twinkled.

Angel was restless and Severus had a hard time keeping her from bouncing around in excitement. Tomorrow was Christmas Eve and Nicholas was coming to visit for the holidays. For more than a week, Angel and Severus had been making up for lost time. In public, Severus still acted mean and nasty. When he was alone with Angel, he stopped pretending and was able to be himself. He couldn't apologize enough for the way he had acted towards Angel. He had acted like a prat to the one person who had always been there for him and for that he was truly sorry. Angel didn't hold it against him though and she scolded him lightly the few times he had tried to apologize saying she understood. Severus smiled as he watched Angel dance around his sitting room excitedly. The next day Angel kissed Severus on the cheek and quickly ran out of the dungeons. She stopped first at Gryffindor tower, pulled a puzzled Harry, Ron, and Hermione out of the tower, and headed for Remus's rooms, telling them only that she had a surprise for them. On the way they meet up with Albus, he joined them, and they all entered Remus's rooms together. 'Well now that we are all here I will explain Angel said. My brother Nicholas is arriving today to spend the holidays at Hogwarts. He will not however be arriving alone and that is why you have all been brought here' Before anyone had a chance to comment, Angel pointed towards the corner of the room and exclaimed. 'They're here' Everyone turned in time to see a bright white light, then the light dimmed, and there stood two men. One of whom was very familiar to them. Remus was the first to recover enough to speak. 'Sirius' he said in amazement 'Hello Moony' Sirius replied with a smile as he ran over and grabbed Remus in a big hug. Then he grabbed a stunned Harry and hugged him too. Angel motioned everyone to sit down and together with Sirius and Nicholas's help they told everyone the story of how Sirius had been rescued and why it wasn't safe for him to return yet. After Christmas, he would be returning with Nicholas. At this bit of news, Harry looked at Angel pleadingly but she shook her head no at him sadly. But promised that Sirius would be returning forever before Harry finished school. This seemed to cheer him up immensely especially when Nicholas told Harry that he could give letters to Angel whenever he liked and she would make sure Sirius got them. Nicholas and Angel both hugged Sirius and then left with Albus, Ron, and Hermione so that the other three could have some time alone. Angel happily spent the holidays with Severus and Nicholas and before they knew it, classes were starting again. Angel and Severus continued spending all their free time together and time seemed to fly by. Months passed and soon it was April. One day Severus and Angel were sitting in the dungeons drinking tea when Severus noticed that Angel seemed a bit agitated. Just when he was about to ask her what was wrong she jumped up and grabbed his arm. 'Get Dumbledore and hurry, meet me at the front gates' and with that she was gone in a flash of white light


	11. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

**Albus and Severus raced outside towards the front gates and stopped at the most spectacular thing they had ever seen. ** **In front of them stood Angel with her back to them and facing the entrance of the school. Surrounding her was a bright white light and it was growing brighter by the second. As they watched in awe, the light spread and began slowly expanding. Soon the light spread across the whole grounds and spread upward until all of Hogwarts, even the skies** **Were filled with an amazing array of brightness. Then the light slowly faded tell it was only a faint glow which you couldn't see unless you concentrated hard on looking at one spot in particular. The light had covered the two men as well, while engulfed inside they had felt warmth, and love surrounding them. The feeling was still there even though the light had faded.** '**Did you contact the Order and the Minister' Angel addressed to Albus** '**Yes of course my dear' he replied ** '**He will be here very soon' Angel said and turned for a moment to look at the front gate.** **Severus opened his mouth to ask Angel what she had been doing but she seemed to read his mind and answered.** '**The castle is protected. I have placed an unbreakable shield around it. No one gets in or out unless I allow'** **She then turned back towards the gate.** '**It is time' she stated firmly ** **And with that Severus and Albus watched as loud pops were heard and standing in front of Hogwarts were many death eaters in white masks, and in the front leading them was….** **Lord Voldemort** **They tried to storm the gates but found they could not enter. Many spells were fired but nothing seemed to work Finally in anger mixed with fear many of them tried to leave but found they were unable to.** **During this time, a number of people had arrived inside the grounds to stand behind Albus. Among them was the Minister of magic and at least 50 Aurors as well as all of the members of the Order.** **They all watched the death eater's struggle trying to leave and panicking as they saw the group of people arrive. All this didn't even seem to bother Angel at all who calmly turned and gave the large group inside Hogwarts a smile while motioning them to stay put. She the turned and walked out through the gates of Hogwarts.**

**As Angel passed though the gates, she raised her hand and without a word all the wands held by every death eater flew towards her. They hovered above her outstretched hand in a giant clump and then exploded in a shower of light.** **Angel then proceeded to walk over until she was standing in front of the leader of the death eaters.**

'**Tom Riddle we meet at last' She stated**

**Angry at being called by a name he hated. The dark lord raised his wand only to have it fly across to Angel. He watched in horror as his wand was destroyed in the same way as the others.**

'**I will kill you' Riddle shouted** **Angel looked at him and laughed ** '**Sorry to disappoint you Tom but it is quite impossible to kill someone who is immortal'** **The dark lord struggled to get away from Angel but found he could not move. He stared up at her in anger.** '**Release me at once' He bellowed** '**I'm afraid not' said Angel calmly ** '**Your reign of terror ends today' she stated ** '**Who are you' He shouted at Angel** '**I am not sure the answer will please you' she said with a smile.** '**But since you asked me nicely I will show you' she continued** **And at those words, he clutched his head and screamed his cries echoing throughout the grounds. All those present cringed at hearing his cries. Finally, he grew silent and was left staring up at Angel with a look of pure fear etched on his face.** **Finally Angel spoke.** '**You could have been a great wizard Tom Riddle. If you had chosen the proper path and let the light embrace, you could have become truly great. Instead you turned to darkness which in the end can offer you nothing but pain and suffering' Angel stated sadly** **With these words, Angel began to glow. White surrounded her and the creature in front of her. When the light faded, all gasped as the saw an old withered looking man standing in front of her.** '**What have you done to me' the man asked in a voice full of fear and fell down on his knees on the ground.** '**I think you already know the answer to that question' she replied, turned, and walked back onto the grounds of Hogwarts leaving him behind.** **Angel walked over and stood in front of the Minister of magic.** '**He can know longer harm anyone, his magic is gone and he is now a muggle. Do with him as you wish'** **There were shocked gasps and everyone looked over at the former Dark lord who had terrified them all for so long. Who now simply looked like a pitiful old man.** '**There will be time for explanations later but I believe you should deal with them first' Angel said while pointing to Tom Riddle and the rest of the death eaters. ** '**There are just a few things I must bring to light' she stated** **Angel turned in the direction of one of the death eaters and with a wave of her hand he floated over to her. She quickly removed his mask and several present gasped.** '**This is Peter Pettigrew. You will find upon interviewing him that he was responsible for the actions a pone, which Sirius Black was accused. I do accept a full apology and pardon of Sirius Black by tomorrow morning' She said this in a tone that left no room for arguments.** **Also one more thing and this involves Severus Snape she said and beckoned him forward. Severus was never a death eater and I will gladly offer you any proof to that which you wish. ** '**As will I' stated Albus firmly** '**Severus was forced to receive the mark when he was in his 7th year by his father. He became a spy for the order immediately and has been so for 22 years' Angel then continued.** '**Not only that but also several spells have been placed on him to change his appearance and attitude. I will now be able to remove those spells. I expect the ministry to give Severus the credit due to him for everything he has done' Angel finished and looked at the Minister.** **Being somewhat awed by all that had occurred the Minister just nodded quickly in agreement. ** '**Very good then. You know where to find me' She stated and grabbed a stunned Severus and pulled him back towards the castle.**

_**Well folks the Epilogue chapter is next then this story comes to an end.**_

_**I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I loved writing it.**_ _**There will be another story that will be a sort of prequel. The new story will show how Severus and Angel met and will explain exactly who Angel is and where her and Nicholas (her brother) came from. Look for the story soon. It will be titled**_ _**BORN FROM THE LIGHT**_ _**Hugz **_ _**Slytherinangel99**_


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue  
**The next day the daily prophet was screaming with headlines such as **  
"**Dark Lord Defeated"**  
"**Sirius Black Innocent"**  
"**Severus Snape To Receive Order Of Merlin Third Class"**  
**The students were whispering and pointing at the head table awaiting the arrival of their potions teacher. Many bets were wagered on what he would now look like and how he would act. Finally, the door behind the staff table opened and in walked Angel and whom everyone assumed was Severus Snape.**  
**Albus stood and greeted the smiling man and he sat down at his regular place. Severus had certainly changed. His hair now instead of looking greasy and limp, fell to his shoulders in a soft wave and looked silky and shiny. His eyes had remained the same however everything else had changed, including his nose, which had shrunk considerably. His complexion was no longer pale but a more healthy shade. Gone were his typical black robes and in their place, he wore an emerald green robe over blue jeans and a white t-shirt.**  
**Over the next few months, the students got used to the new Severus Snape and were saddened to be told at the leaving feast that both Angel and Severus would not be returning after the summer. Remus however would be returning even though Sirius had been begging him not to. Angel had cured Remus and Sirius had been sure that now that Remus could live a normal life after so many years of being a werewolf that he wouldn't want to work anymore. However, unlike Sirius who wanted to travel the world and relax Remus enjoyed teaching and wanted to continue.**  
**Remus did however travel with Harry and Sirius until the end of summer and agreed to see stay with them at Grimmauld Place on the holidays.**  
**Severus and Angel were married by Albus. Their friends had been surprised to learn everything about Angel including the fact that both Angel and her bother Nicholas were immortal. Most amazing had been the knowledge that Severus and Angel were soul mates and nearing the end of their ceremony they watched as Severus became immortal too. **  
**Severus and Angel came back frequently to visit over the years even though they were very busy.** **The wizarding world remained at peace and life became better for everyone as they no longer lived in fear anymore. **  
**Instead they simply Lived**  
**And although it probably sounds cliché**  
**They All Lived Happily Ever After**  
**THE END**


	13. Authors Note

Please note that I wrote the story several years ago and I am just re-adding it to the site. I might have to make changes to it as I'm not quite sure what I'm doing uploading and stuff so please excuse any errors. As to any characters being alive that shouldn't be I choose to ignore the fact that they died lol


End file.
